


Betwixt

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Burnie come to an understanding over their shared employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted, betad, and titled by kaisterteeth and, therefore, I blame this entirely on her. ♥

"He was mine first, Geoff."  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes at the petulant tone of Burnie’s voice before his eyes, quite beyond his control, rolled back into his head and a low groan slipped past his lips.  
  
He could hear Geoff laugh behind him; that little crazed giggle he got sometimes when he knew that he was in control. “You may have had him first, man, but he’s mine now. He lives with me and he works for me. I get first dibs on his ass.”  
  
Geoff’s fingers curled sharply and a bolt of pleasure shot through Gavin’s spine once again, his fingers clenching hard in the pillow he had his face buried in. His back arched hard, toes curling and digging into the sheets below him.  
  
"Or, you know, we could share," Burnie murmured, trailing his fingers down the sweat slicking Gavin’s spine.  
  
"Huh. Not a bad idea, Burns."

Gavin’s body went from whipcord tight to completely lax in an instant, all tension leaving his body as Geoff’s fingers slowly withdrew, the man’s other hand rubbing at his hip. Geoff chuckled darkly at the pitiful whimper Gavin let into the pillow as Burnie continued to run his hand along the younger man’s sweaty back, a hungry look spreading across his face.

Geoff gave Gavin a soft pat on the hip before leaning forward to cover Gavin’s back with his body, trapping Burnie’s wandering fingers against his chest. Geoff shot him a quick smirk before rubbing his lips slowly across Gavin’s ear, speaking softly and dragging his teeth along the shell.

“What do you say, Gavvers,” he purred. “Think you can take us both? You want Burnie’s cock dragging up against mine inside of you? Huh, buddy?”

Gavin’s mouth hung open in a quiet groan, almost too soft to be heard. His head tilted towards both the teeth abusing his ear and the hungry expression now washing across Burnie’s face. His eyes drifted downwards to Burnie’s bare chest, following the trail of hair down to where he now noticed Burnie had his free hand tucked under the waistband of his tented boxers, rubbing slowly. A moan bubbled past Gavin’s lips and his eyes squeezed closed as he let out a sudden string of begging, gibberish words, laced with “please” and “fuck” and “need you,” both of their names getting lost in the mix before Geoff pulled away, shushing him softly. 

“It’s alright, buddy, we’ve got you.” He ran a comforting hand through Gavin’s hair, ruffling it and making it stick up at odd angles in its sweat-drenched state, before turning to Burnie once again.

“Think you wanna go first, Burns?” Burnie’s eyes widened at the wicked smirk on his friend’s face. “He’s nice and stretched out now and you _did_ say you had him first.”

“You’re being awfully accommodating all of the sudden.” Burnie dragged his hand away from himself, glancing down at Gavin’s hazy green eyes. “That what you want, man? Want me first?”

Gavin took a moment to swallow deeply. “Want you both,” he rasped out, relishing in the dark flush that spread deeper across his boss’ skin.

“And you’ll get it, Gavvers, trust me,” Geoff murmured, pulling Gavin’s gaze away from Burnie’s for a moment, patting the boy’s ass. “But who do you want first?”

Gavin closed his eyes, looking contemplative but mostly just trying to get a hold of himself long enough to form a response. He took in a shaky breath to steady himself before opening them once again and staring straight into Burnie’s eyes.

“Want you first.”

That’s what did it. With a quick nod from Geoff, Burnie shucked the remainder of his clothing down his legs, kicking the offending fabric quickly away before he sprawled on his back against the bed, dragging the slighter man onto his lap and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. Gavin’s instantaneous response, his lips opening immediately around his high pitched whimper as he worked his own lips against Burnie’s, drew a deep groan from him, his hands trailing sharply down Gavin’s sides to grasp harshly at the cheeks of his ass, fingers digging in to the soft skin there.

He heard the clunk of wood on wood and the crinkling of plastic before he felt the soft slapping at his hand. Burnie pulled away for a moment to grin his thanks at Geoff before snagging the condom and holding it in front of Gavin’s face, the younger man trembling softly on shaking arms a few inches above him. “Wanna put it on me, Gav?”

The speed with which Gavin complied surprised them all, quick fingers snatching the latex from Burnie’s and a sweating but determined hand grabbing him firmly by the cock. Gavin rolled the condom on as quickly as he could manage through the distraction that Burnie’s sharp gasp and flushed skin provided. He drew back, looking taxed but proud of himself, a small smirk gracing his lips before he guided the older man’s cock against him, teasing it against his hole.

Burnie growled, grabbing at Gavin’s hips, the need to wipe that smug look off of the other man’s face overriding his earlier need to comfort and protect him. He jerked his own hips upward as he pulled Gavin’s down and dark green eyes grew wide before slamming shut, Gavin’s mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he was filled completely in one go. If it weren’t for Geoff’s hand suddenly supporting him, grabbing onto his shoulder and holding tight, Gavin probably would have collapsed.

“Jesus,” Burnie ground out through gritted teeth, the pleasure welling inside of him at the feel of Gavin clenching tight around his cock competing with the pleasure he felt at the sight of his face gone lax, his muscles wound tight, the pink blush spreading down his neck and across his chest, just barely visible through that thick patch of hair that Burnie was so fucking fond of.

“It’s only gonna get better, man,” Geoff chuckled, slowly letting Gavin down to rest on his elbows above the older man once again, his legs sprawled out around the Burnie’s, rubbery and loose. “Spread his legs for me so I can get to him a little easier.”

“You,” Burnie paused to gulp at the fluttering of muscles around him as he moved his own legs to comply, feet flat on the bed, knees hooked up under Gavin’s own. “You sure he’s ready for that, Geoff? He’s really fuckin’ tight, still.”

“He’s always fuckin’ tight, man,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “He’s a fucking hedonist. Wants to feel as much as possible all the time. He’s doing it on purpose. But,” and he paused to poke Gavin in the ribs, “he needs to fuckin’ stop it for a few minutes so I can stretch him out so we don’t hurt him. Got it, Gav?”

Gavin let out a little deflated noise at that, but Burnie felt him comply, the vice grip around him relaxing a bit as Gavin seemed to hang down from his shoulders, draped across Burnie’s chest now with his forehead pressed against the older man’s collarbone. He mouthed at the skin under him a little bit and Burnie, in return, squeezed again at the soft skin under his hands before pulling it apart, displaying the younger man to the hungry blue eyes staring them both down from behind him.

“Alright,” Burnie said softly. “Fuckin’ go for it, dude.”

Geoff smiled and slid forward on his knees, placing one hand over Burnie’s and trailing the fingers of his other, slick with lube, around the skin stretched taut around his friend’s dick. A shiver raced along both men’s spines at the light touch and Gavin, a purr rising in his throat, inched his hips backwards a bit to meet the feeling head on.

“See what I mean?” Geoff muttered as he pressed a little harder, working the tip of his finger in along Burnie. “Fucking begging for it, man. He’s all about getting everything he can out of us.”

Burnie had stopped listening, his head tilted back against the pillows and his jaw hanging open, letting out little wheezing pants at the feeling of Geoff’s finger sliding against him in such a confined space.

Gavin had stopped listening ages ago.

Geoff laughed softly at the dazed look on Burnie’s face and continued, murmuring little endearments and praise to Gavin, though he knew he was probably the only one listening, as he continued to slowly stretch him out. It took him a few long, tense minutes before he could slip another finger in, a tight groan that was almost a squeak leaving Gavin’s throat only to be muffled against the skin under his mouth. Geoff took a moment to pet his free hand down Gavin’s back at that, a little concern chasing its way across his face.

“Tell me if it’s too much?” He asked softly, eyebrows furrowing. His response, however, was a jerk of Gavin’s hips backward, impaling himself further onto Geoff’s fingers and wrenching a wheezing groan from the man underneath him. “Alright, alright, calm down, just making sure.”

It continued on like that for an agonizing amount of time, Geoff working his way up to three bunched fingers, making sure there was enough give to work them around properly, before he was satisfied. He leaned up over Gavin’s shoulder, nuzzling his face against the younger man’s hair and whistling softly to get the attention of the two men underneath him.

“Alright, guys, I’m gonna go for it. You two ready?”

Burnie began to open his mouth but was cut off by a sharp, “YES! BLOODY YES! GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT, GEOFFREY!”

That got him a full bellied laugh from the man behind him, making Gavin jerk at the spasm it caused in the fingers still inside of him.

Still chuckling, he accepted Burnie’s tense nod and drew back, pulling his fingers away to rub the leftover lube over his already covered dick. Safety first and all that, he thought to himself, before lining himself up beside Burnie, slipping a finger into the mix to hold Gavin open before he pushed in, slow and steady.

Burnie let out a shout at the feeling, the tight pressure against his cock. His hands, which had gone limp and drifted down to his sides during Geoff’s extensive prep, shot up to grab harshly at the other man’s tattooed arms, nails digging in and leaving faint pink marks against the color there.

Gavin was doing his absolute best to stay as relaxed as possible, to ignore his body’s instinct to clench up around the intrusion, around the feeling of overwhelming fullness inside of him. He was letting out a constant stream of soft whines and whimpers now, his voice deep and raspy.

Geoff finally bottomed out after what seemed like an eternity later, his balls pressing up against Burnie’s and head hanging forward, sweat dripping down his face to fall in small splashes against Gavin’s back.

“Fuckin’,” he choked out. “You guys alright?”

Gavin, beyond words, let out a long whine that tapered off into a wheezing exhale.

Burnie, chest rising and falling rapidly, did his best to compose himself. “Give us a minute, man,” he managed to get out.

Geoff nodded, running his hands slowly up over Gavin’s sides, over Burnie’s chest beneath him, over both of their faces, and back down again, trying to keep himself busy, keep himself from focusing too long on the sensation of Gavin tight around him lest he lose control of himself and start moving to early. It was on his third or fourth lap, he’d already started to lose count, when he felt Gavin clench around him, a trio of deep moans following.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Gavin.” Geoff half shouted before he pulled back as quickly as possible and thrust back in, earning him another wordless shout from Burnie.

It was all downhill from there. Burnie, without the proper leverage to thrust, and with the weight of two fully grown men on top of him, did his best to grind his hips up in soft circles, pushing himself as deeply into Gavin as possible. This kept Gavin still enough for Geoff to gain some momentum in fucking into the slighter man, his pace slowly but surely picking up until he was pushing steadily into him, grabbing onto his shoulders to pull him more fully back onto both of their cocks, grunting softy with the effort of each thrust. Gavin was gone, limp between them, his face dragging across the skin between Burnie’s neck and collarbone, a steady stream of gibberish words and whimpers falling from his lips as the drag of Burnie’s stomach and the hair peppering it gave him all the friction he could ask for against his swollen cock.

Unsurprisingly, with as much torture as he’d been put through, Gavin was the first to come. He arched sharply, suddenly, the back of his head narrowly missing colliding with Geoff’s face as he let out a choking scream, his dick jumping between his and Burnie’s stomach and slicking the way to make the glide between them easier, milking the pleasure insistently from the British man. Lights flickered and faded behind his eyes and his arms strained from the position they were suddenly in of holding him up beneath Geoff.

Burnie, now with a little room between himself and Gavin, wrenched himself up onto his elbows and thrust up wildly, spurred on by Gavin’s orgasm, chasing his own down. He came just seconds before Geoff, both men groaning through the waves of pleasure, hands grasping at the younger man between them, petting every inch of skin they could reach.

Surprisingly, Geoff and Gavin managed to collapse on their sides, saving a half-comatose Burnie from having to take on the combined weight of the other two very limp, very sated men. Geoff even summoned the strength to pull both his and Burnie’s condoms off, tossing them weakly in the direction of the trash can beside the bed, before throwing his arm over the both of them with a soft whuff of breath.

It took several minutes before any of them said anything, but Gavin finally broke the silence with a softly spoken question.

“So, we’re doin’ that again, right?”


End file.
